


Avengers Assemble Season 4 Finale Countdown

by a_salty_alto



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Fluff, Multi, Protective Avengers, Team as Family, Temporary Character Death, Will possibly make you feel old, a bunch of drabbles, refrences to Jumanji and Kafka, shenaninganery, these are all over the place, tony has 3 bot children FIGHT ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_salty_alto/pseuds/a_salty_alto
Summary: A bunch of miscellaneous drabbles I wrote to celebrate the season 4 finale





	1. The Team is a Little Overprotective of Their Genius

Steve was reading the newspaper on The counter, Thor, Hulk, and Clint were playing video games, Sam was looking at his phone, and Natasha was having tea at the table.  
It would have been a normal morning, except that all of them were staring at Tony out of the corner of their eyes. 

Tony sighed and got his coffee. 

"Okay! Team meeting." Tony announced. The others came over to the counter and Tony rubbed his forehead. "Guys, I love you all, I missed you, I am really touched that you care, but can you please, _pretty please_ , tone down the overprotective thing you do any time you think I've died or I nearly die?" 

Steve opened his mouth to argue the point, but Tony held up a finger. 

"Darling, don't even try to say you don't. When the Red Skull ripped out my arc reactor, you guys wouldn't let me leave the tower alone for a week; after my stint as Galactus's herald you either tried to keep me out of fights or fought enemies I could clearly handle for me; after I got blown up in that alternate reality, you wouldn't even let me use a knife in the kitchen; and after I nearly flew myself into the sun, you wouldn't leave me alone in my lab for a month." Tony took a breath after listing off the incidents, and the others looked at him in stunned silence. Good maybe they finally got it. Clint finally broke the silence. 

"Holy shit, you've nearly died a lot. Do you think maybe _that's_ the problem?" 

"Wow, Clint, super not the point." 

"And that's just since we've gotten back together," Natasha added. 

"Guys! Can you please, just tone it down?" Tony sighed "It's nice to know you care, but I _am_ an adult. I will be fine." Tony took his mug and started to leave the kitchen. 

"I am going to go to my lab, _alone_ , and come out alive. Have a good day guys." 

Tony waved to his team as the doors shut behind him. 

Tony dragged his hand over his face once he was in the solitude of his lab. 

Well, that failed, but at least Tony got a day or so of lab time before they slipped into protective mode again. 

His family was a bunch of worrywarts, but he loved them anyway.


	2. Kamala Goes to Game Night and Makes Clint Feel Old

Kamala thought she'd die when she got to fight alongside Captain America and Iron Man.

Then she'd thought she'd die when she was officially made an Avenger. 

But no. No _this_ was definitely going to be the thing that killed her. _Captain America_ had invited _her_ over to the Avengers Compound for Game Night. Kamala was officially like one of those friends you invite over for game night. 

Kamala took a deep breath before knocking on the door to the compound. She was going to be calm about this. 

"HI I BROUGHT DIP AND A GAME THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR INVITING ME!" Kamala yelled as soon as Captain America opened the door. _Smooth Kamala, smooth._

"Thanks for coming," Cap said like she hadn't just screamed in his face. Because Cap was cool like that. 

"Thanks for inviting me!" Kamala entered the large entrance hall and tried not stare at the place where the Avengers lived. Holy shit the Avengers actually lived here! And she was an Avenger! 

Kamala squealed again as she made her way to the living room. 

There, she found Vision and Falcon already snacking on crackers and chatting. 

"Hi guys!" She said, placing her chips and dip on the table. Then, she turned her head to the ceiling and shouted. 

"HI IRON MAN!" 

The disembodied voice of Tony Stark chuckled. 

"You don't have to shout, Kamala. Or look at the ceiling." 

Kamala eyes widened. "How'd you know I did that?" 

"Lucky guess." 

Kamala ate snacks from the table and watched Falcon and Vision talk. She was actually in the actual Avengers HQ where they actually had Avengers Game Nights. It was like one of her fanfics brought to life! 

Soon, Captain America came into the room. "You guys can start a game. I'm taking Thor and Hulk to get take out, Hawkeye's asleep upstairs, and the others are all on missions, so they're going to be late." 

"Whoa, you need Thor _and_ Hulk to help get Take out?" Kamala gasped. 

"Yes. There shall be eleven Avengers present, discounting myself as I do not eat. Adding to that, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, and Captain Marvel all have unique physiologies that require more food than the average human. Research also shows that people tend to eat more at social gatherings such as these, so taking Thor and Hulk to help carry the take out and bring it back to the compound is logical." Vision explained. 

"But doesn't all that food cost a lot of money?" 

"Hey, _I'm_ stuck here, but my bank account isn't" Iron Man said. 

They waved goodbye to Cap and settled around the table. 

"So, Ms. Marvel, what did you bring?" Falcon asked. 

Kamala excitedly pulled out the large wooden box. "Oh yeah! I found it in my basement. I never saw it before but it looked cool." 

"'A game for those who seek to find a way to leave their world behind'" Vision read from the card as Kamala set up the board. 

"Doesn't look all that complicated. Basically we just roll the dice until one of us hits the space in the center." Falcon said, staring at the races. 

"Ok, so who wants to go first?" Kamala asked. 

"I shall go. This looks fun." Vision took the dice and started to roll, when an arrow knocked them out of his hand. 

"Don't you dare." Hawkeye said, running to the living room. " _Jumanji_ . You're really playing Jumanji, are you insane?" 

"Um, yeah it seemed fun," Sam shrugged, "why are you being so much weirder than usual?" 

"I'm acting _weird_ ? Why am I the only sensible person here? Have none of you seen the movie?" 

Kamala shared a look with Falcon. 

"What movie?" They asked in unison. 

"'What movie'! _Jumanji_ with Robin Williams. 1995?" 

"Oh, so it's like an old movie," Kamala said 

"Yeah I think I've heard of it." 

"It's _not_ an old movie!" Hawkeye said. "And anyway, it's about a demonic board game that sends out killer mosquitos and psychos who try to hunt you down, and trapped a guy for years." 

"So, Zathura, but with jungle?" Falcon asked. 

"It is not like Zathura. Zathura is just a rip off of Jumanji but with space." Hawkeye argued. 

"Actually, Jumanji and Zathura are both children's' books, and Zathura is the sequel to Jumanji by the same author. In fact, in the books, the Zathura game came out of the Jumanji box. They just decided to wait ten years between making the movies." Iron Man interjected. 

"Wait, Tony, you were just going to let them play Jumanji?" Hawkeye said. 

"You _do_ know that there is a non-magical licensed version of the game right?" 

Kamala could almost picture Iron Man's Disapproval(TM) face. 

"Look, Kamala, did you hear any weird drum noises that lead you to the box?" Kamala shook her head. Then she remembered that Iron Man couldn't see that so she said

"No" out loud. 

"Did anyone else hear any weird drumming?" Everyone else said no, and a call came over the comma. 

"There you are Hawkeye, this probably isn't the magic version. Now can you stop ruining the kids game night?" 

Hawkeye pouted then took a piece. 

"Fine." he muttered. "Let's play." 

"Yay!" Kamala cheered. "My first official Avengers Game Night! This is going to be awesome!   


**_Later_ **

"Holy shit! Why is there jungle in the living room?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say here other than I love my daughter Kamala Khan.


	3. Schroedinger's Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one has Tony reflecting on that time he died "The Dark Avengers" when Nighthawk turned the Avengers evil and Tony flew off with a bomb then got blown up. He's fine later because of a rift in reality, but it was something on my mind.

Tony remembered dying.

When he'd taken Nighthawk's bomb in the alternate reality it exploded. He'd died. 

He didn't remember being dead. 

There had been the explosion, then pain, then nothing. Not nothingness, there was just very clearly a whole in his memory. 

The next thing he knew, Steve had been falling and Tony had caught him. 

Tony closed his eyes and wondered if being dead was anything like this. 

Sitting here waiting, enveloped by silence and darkness. 

Everything forever stagnant. 

Tony wondered how long he'd been gone. Could have been a day, a month, a century, Tony had no way of knowing. 

Did everyone think he was dead? 

Maybe he was, like Schrodinger's cat. Just sitting here, numb, with his eyes closed he might as well be dead. Tony needed someone else to observe. To say for certain he was alive. 

Otherwise he might as well be dead. 

Tony opened his eyes. 

He could still see the twilit sky that encompassed him, could still feel the pounding of his heart on the inert arc reactor, could still hear the faintest hum of magic in the air. 

He wasn't dead yet. He just had to find a way home


	4. Unabashed CarolHope Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE THESE TWO HYPERCOMPETITIVE GIRLFRIENDS  
> Also I discovered that I am bad at writing fluff

Carol grinned as she saw Hope at their agreed meeting point.

"Why, hello there. Is that the most beautiful woman in the universe?" She asked. 

"No," Hope replied, "that would be my girlfriend." 

"Well then, I guess I'm talking to the loser of our little contest, because _I_ won you the best prize Coney Island has to offer." Carol handed her the stuffed animal, a gigantic smiling bumblebee. 

"Awww," Hope cooed. 

"I wanted to be sure she matched your aesthetic," Carol beamed, "so do I win? Do you love it?"

Hope smirked, and pulled something out of her pocket. 

"Oh, I love it, but I think you'll like this more." Hope grew her item into a gigantic teddy bear dressed like an air force pilot. 

"Oh my god," Carol gasped, "I LOVE IT!" 

She gave the giant bear a hug. 

"I think I won" Hope singsonged. 

Carol hummed for a minute, 

"Well, I do love it, but I think what I got you is better," Carol winked, "because it reminds me of my girlfriend." 

Hope kissed Carol on the cheek and laugh. 

"Well, well, Captain Marvel. Keep showering me with compliments like that and I might have to give you something special tonight." 

"Oh, I'm looking forward to that, but first I want to spend an evening at Coney Island with my girlfriend." Carol grabbed Hope's hand, and they walked off towards the carnival.


	5. GDI WHY DIDN'T WE GET TO SEE MY BIRD SON REUNITE WITH HIS MOM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene should have been in the show smh

Sam takes a deep breath and wills his hand to stop shaking.

He hasn’t been here in a long time. 

The house is just the way he remembers it, from the meticulously trimmed hedges, to the chipped paint on the door. 

This isn’t even the most terrifying thing he’s done. Sam’s faced supervillians, aliens, monsters, and God’s. He spent years alone in the future training under Kang, he should be able to knock on a door. 

But that’s just it isn’t? Everything’s the same, it’s Sam who’s changed. He’s not a kid anymore, and he hasn’t been for a long time. 

Finally, before he can think to hard about it, Sam knocks on the door. He forces himself to stand still as he hears the sound of his mother come to the door. 

The seconds after she opens it and just stares at him feel like an eternity. 

What does she think? Her son disappeared and came back older. Does she even recognize him? 

Sam is about to bolt, to pass himself off as someone who knocked on the wrong door, when his mother speaks, her voice barely above a whisper. 

“ _Sam_ ” His mother wraps him in a tight hug and cries. 

“Oh my baby boy, I’ve missed you so much.” 

Sam winces a bit. 

“Mom, I-i’m not exactly a baby anymore.” He says. 

Darlene unwraps from him and puts a hand to his face. 

“I can see that. But I am your mother, so you’ll always be my baby boy.” Sam’s mother takes his hand and leads him back inside. “And besides, no matter how old you are, I’m sure you’re always ready for your mama’s cookies.” 

Then tension in Sam’s shoulders releases, and he walks through his house. 

It’s good to be home.


	6. Tony and Loki Bond in the Lab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can totally read this as platonic or as Frostiron I'm fine either way. This is just an interaction I was really hoping to see in the show in some way.

“Almost done.” Iron Man announced. They’re work on the Bifrost was finally nearing it’s conclusion. Soon, all of this would be over.    
  
“Loki, is something wrong?” Iron Man asked. The demigod scoffed.   
  
“Why would something be wrong?”   
  
“You’ve got a weird look on your face. You thinking about something.”   
  
Loki shrugged. “I was just thinking I wouldn’t have come this far if it wasn’t for you trusting me. I don’t think the other Avengers would have given me a chance if you hadn’t spoke up for me.” Loki turned his gaze to the mortal. “I should thank you. Not many people would believe the Prince of Lies could be a hero.”   
  
Iron Man smiled at him. “Yeah, well, people didn’t believe the Merchant of Death could be a hero either. Don’t worry about it, Loki. We’ve all done things we aren’t proud of, but we just have to look to a brighter future.”   
  
Loki blinked before turning back to his workbench.   
  
“Thanks, Tony.”


	7. Scott's Metamorphosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this is because I had to read Kafka's "The Metamorphosis" the day before I wrote it and I figured "randomly turned into a giant bug" was the kind of random thing that would happen to an Avenger

One morning, Scott Lang awoke to find he had become a giant ant.   
  
“Sometimes I hate being an Avenger,” he thought to himself.    
  
He tried to get out of his bed when he heard knocking on his door.   
  
“Scott, wake up.” Hope called, “you’ve slept in way longer than usual.”   
  
“Give me a minute!” He tried to say, but it came out as incomprehensible clicking.   
  
With an ant sigh, Scott wiggled out of bed and fell on the floor. Slowly, getting used to his extra limbs, Scott made his way to the door.   
  
Unlocking the door with his mouth(?) Scott got it open, and Hope walked into the room, sparing him no notice.    
  
Right, giant ants in his room weren’t actually weird.   
  
He tried to get her attention, but she just absently patted him on his head   
  
“Not now boy. I’ll play with you later, now where’s Scott?”   
  
With a sigh, Scott crawled out of the room and went to go find Vision.   
  
“Hello, Antony. Is something wrong?” The android greeted. Scott began trying to tap out a message as Ms. Marvel came over to them.    
  
“Is he trying to say something, Vision? She asked.   
  
"This ant is trying to tell me something in morse code.”   
  
“Woah really? What’s he saying”   
  
“I am Scott.” Vision translated. Scott cheered, or sort of made happy ant noises. Gah this was so confusing.   
  
“Oh my gosh, Ant-man’s been Kafka’d” Kamala gasped.   
  
“What’s all this commotion?” Captain Marvel asked, heading into the living room.   
  
“It appears that Ant-man has somehow either swapped minds with or become an actual ant.” Vision explained.    
  
Carol just stared at them for a minute before putting a hand to her forehead.   
  
“Fine. Fine. Knew making noon without something happening was too good to be true.” She took a deep breath.   
  
“Okay, Ms. Marvel, you look into magical based supervillains and threats that could have caused this, Vision, grab Panther and do a scan of him, and I’ll take Hope to get Doctor Strange.”   
  
Just another normal day for the Avengers.

 


	8. BOT FEELS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set during that time between "The Return" and "Beyond" so the Avengers don't know Tony is fine making Transformers on Battleworld yet.
> 
> I can't take credit for the idea it was Rowan's

Steve walks down to the lab slowly, and is immediately greeted by the excited whirring of U, Dum-E, and Butterfingers.    
  
“Hey guys,” he says as he pats them each on the head.    
  
Steve always finds himself marveling at the bots. Tony had first made Dum-E when he was ten, and the overzealous extinguisher loving bot had been with him ever since. Steve smiles softly remembering going through the box of Tony’s old things and finding the picture of a young Tony and Dum-E at his birthday.   
  
Steve is snapped out of his reverie by a whirring noise. The bots don’t have eyes, but they tilt their arms in such a way that makes it clear they’re asking one simple question, the one they’ve been asking for months now.   
  
Is Tony coming home soon.   
  
And that brings Steve back to why he came to the lab in the first place.   
  
“Guys. Tony isn’t coming back.” Steve says. The bots don’t move, just stare at him incomprehensibly.   
  
They all whirr again, the same way they did before, as if repeating the question. As if they don’t believe him.    
  
“Guys, Tony is- he’s,” but Steve can’t get himself to choke out the word “dead” so he just says “gone” and prays the bots will understand.   
  
Slowly, they seem to realize what he means though, and start going back to their workstations.   
  
Steve isn’t sure what to do or what to say as he watches Tony’s children realize they’re father is dead.


	9. Couchpit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again Rowan's idea, this time it's fluff.

Loki walked into the living room to find several Avengers sitting in a large pile of pillows in the sunken couch.   
  
“What am I looking at?”   
  
“This is The Pit™” Hawkeye explained.    
  
Loki raised an eyebrow.   
  
“The what?”   
  
“It’s for people who get hurt and are too stubborn to to just rest” Hulk said.   
  
Stark murmured something unintelligible the middle of the pile.   
  
“Shhhhhh. No you’re not” Widow whispered.   
  
“Loki, would you like to join us?” Thor asked.   
  
Loki simply stared at the giant stupid pile of cuddles and platonic affection.   
  
“No. Why would I want to he that close to any of you?” Loki turned to leave, but Thor grabbed his arm and dragged him into the pit.   
  
Loki didn’t like it AT ALL.   
  
He just didn’t leave because honestly, moving is dumb anyway.

 


	10. Sleepy Tony is Best Tony

  
So, Steve has a problem.   
  
Tony was asleep.   
  
Okay, that in and if itself wasn’t the problem, the problem was that Tony had fallen asleep on top of Steve, and Steve couldn’t move because he didn’t want to risk waking Tony.   
  
The Golden Avenger clearly hadn’t been getting enough sleep wandering around Battleworld, and had promptly passed out when they got back to the tower and sat down on the couch.    
  
On top of Steve.   
  
So Steve was trapped and couldn’t move Tony but also couldn’t look at Tony because that lead to very inappropriate thoughts for friends who hadn’t seen each other in months.   
  
Natasha walked into the living room and Steve silently begged her for help, but the super spy simply rolled her eyes and left the room, leaving Steve to scream inside his own head.


	11. Infinity WAr HYPE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is an AU where the post CACW versions of Steve, Natasha, and Sam are on Battleworld and meet up with the AA Avengers. I kinda got thinking about how AA!Tony would feel, considering all the issues the arc reactor has caused in the show, hearing that MCU Tony was able to get his removed.

The new guys were weird.    
  
Well, having two of the same person was always weird, and on the general weirdness scale Gritty Alternate Versions of your friends was one of the less weird ways to end up in that situation, but yeah.   
  
Bearded Steve, Atomic Blonde Nat and Not-Held-Captive-In-The-Future-And-Was-Always-An-Adult-Avenger Sam made things kind of weird.   
  
Clint watched Bearded Steve (okay he said he was Nomad but since in Clint’s universe Steve+Nomad=that amazing black outfit with the V-neck Clint and Tony had been trying to get Steve to wear again, this guy wasn’t Nomad) stare at Tony, and not in the way Steve Steve stared at Tony. Less awe and more disbelief.    
  
“So, you got a Tony in your dimension?” Clint asked to maybe break the silence, make things less awkward.   
  
Bearded Steve looked like a deer caught in headlights.   
  
So… that failed.   
  
“Um, yeah.” Beardy muttered. “Our Tony is shorter. And he doesn’t have the arc reactor anymore.”   
  
“He doesn’t have it anymore?” Sam Sam asked.   
  
NHCITFAWAAA Sam just shrugged. “He had the shrapnel removed or something.”   
  
“Hey, Tony, can you just do that?” Clint joked.   
  
He expected Tony to roll his eyes and reply with a sarcastic quip. Instead, the Avengers Sugar Daddy narrowed his eyes, and Clint knew he had struck a nerve.   
  
“Sure, Clint. I can just have the shrapnel removed. The real reason I kept the arc reactor in all this time was for the aesthetic of it.”    
  
Tony left the room, heading in the direction of the lab, and leaving the rest of the Avengers back in the awkward silence they’d started in.


	12. TONY NO THAT ISN'T HOW YOU DO THINGS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happened because we were talking about Iron Man 2. It's set pre-season 1 when the Avengers were all split up and stuff. Obviously, Tony's going to be fine.

Natasha was standing in the empty living room when she he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.   
  
Tony looked like crap.   
  
He was unhealthily pale and was clearly out of it because he didn’t even notice her as soon as he entered the room.   
  
“Oh. Hey,” He muttered when he finally realized she was there, “what are you doing here?”   
  
“Just getting my stuff.” Natasha bit out. Tony was either oblivious or, more likely, choosing to ignore the harshness in her voice as he replied.   
  
“Cool. By the way, can you tell Client to pick up his things? If he doesn’t come back for his comic books before next week I’m just going to put them in storage.”   
  
Instead of replying, Natasha strode over to the mantle where a picture of the Avengers sat.   
  
“I went on a mission with Steve the other day,” she said. “He’s still upset.” Tony kept his face straight and merely shrugged.   
  
“Steve will be fine. The team will be fine. The world will be fine.”   
  
“So nice of you to decide that for the rest of us.”   
  
Tony actually bothered to look at her for the first time.   
  
“You know where your room is. Go get your stuff, I’ll be in the lab.”   
  
Before he could leave though, Natasha put a hand to his shoulder.   
  
“What’s going on?”   
  
“I’m trying to go to my lab.”   
  
“We both know that’s not what I mean.”   
  
Tony didn’t say anything. He really did look like shit, no two ways about it. The last time Natasha had seen him was when he announced the Avengers were disbanding, but he had been wearing his armor then. He hadn’t even bothered to look the team in the eyes when he took away the only family most of them had.   
  
The last time Natasha had even seen his face was some time maybe a week before that? Tony hadn’t looked as harrowed as he did now, but he hadn’t looked entirely healthy then either so-   
  
Oh no.   
  
He hadn’t   
  
“Are you dying.” Natasha asked bluntly. Tony didn’t even look surprised at the question, just resigned.   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“You’re dying, and your solution was to just, what? Keep it under wraps? Push everyone away?” Tony didn’t even look guilty. Just really tired. Natasha wanted to punch him.   
  
“Does it make you feel better Tony?”   
  
Tony sighed.   
  
“Does it make you?” With that, Tony turned to leave.   
  
“Bye, Nat. Maybe I’ll see you around.”


	13. Tony Is Sleeping Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is an AU of the first episode that I've been thinking about for awhile

The day was saved.   
  
The Avengers had managed to overcome MODOK’s mind control, and stopped Red Skull from using the mansion’s arc reactor to blow up New York.   
  
And yet.   
  
Tony lay on the hospital bed, deathly pale. He was alive, but just barely. The Avengers hadn’t been quick enough making it back to the mansion, and Tony had paid the price. The damage to his heart was too much, and the genius was now in a coma.   
  
“Hey Tony. The Avengers moved into the Tower.” Steve said. Tony stayed the same; nothing indicated that he had heard Steve at all. Still, Steve kept talking.   
  
“It’s kind of rude, you know. To make a place to house the Avengers when the team wasn’t even together. You didn’t even tell us.”   
  
Tony remained frustratingly still.   
  
Steve’s overwhelming desire to break something in frustration was tempered only by the knowledge that the machines in this room were keepung Tony alive, and Steve didn’t want to disturb anything. He looked at the clock, and realized he had to go back. Steve went over to Tony and pushed the hair out of the sleeping genius face.   
  
“I’m sorry,” Steve whispered, “I’m sorry I got caught by Red Skull and you had to come after me. I’m sorry I couldn’t stop him from ripping your heart out. I’m sorry we couldn’t get you home in time.” Steve pressed a small kiss to Tony’s lips before turning to leave. He was almost out of the door when a soft voice, weak from disuse, croaked out from behind him.   
  
“Steve?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting these on my [Tumblr](a-salty-alto.tumblr.com) too, and I'm much more consistent there, so you should check it out.
> 
> I'll probably come back to some if not all of these and expand them into longer fics, so if there's one you'd really like me to do first let me know.


End file.
